


When in Doubt, Meme it Out

by herecomestroublr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Cussing, F/M, Keith and lance fighting gives me life, Reader-Insert, i love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: "She's like his rock. And about 83% of his impulse control.""Only 83%?"Hunk shrugged. "Sometimes he actually listens to me and Pidge.""Sometimes? Are you sure this is Lance we're talking about?"Hunk chuckled and turned back to look at his friends. Pidge seemed to be winning, and Keith and [Name] were cheering her on."Good point."





	1. Goodbye, Hello, Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> So the reader is a mechanic for her team, and has some hella great intuition. The italics is just a flashback. It felt right to format it like that
> 
> Anyway, this is gonna be multiple chapters. Idk how long, but I want some fluff and a bit of background on how the reader got together with lance. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: sorry about mistakes I've literally Ben writing and posting all my stories through my phone as of late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been quiet, Hunk. Something wrong?" 
> 
> He shrugged and smiled. "Nah! I just like watching you two interact. Lance is _so_ whipped for you." He ended with a laugh.
> 
> Lance stood and slammed his hands on the table. Pidge glared in his direction as she steadied her laptop. "I am not whipped!!" He yelled. 
> 
> The deck officer looked over at Lance again, and you pulled him back down. "Shut up and eat your lunch before we all get in trouble!" You hissed at your boyfriend. 
> 
> "Sorry, babe." 
> 
> You rolled your eyes. "Eat." 
> 
> "Seriously: whipped." Hunk stated with a smug look.
> 
> "I AM _NOT_ WHIPPED!"
> 
> _"LANCE!"_

_"So yeah! We're gonna sneak out tonight and go into town. You in, babe?" Lance asked, arm around your shoulder as you both ate lunch with Hunk. Pidge was at the end of the table, earbuds in and ignoring everyone with her laptop._

_You raised and eyebrow at him, and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "The last time I went out with you, I was stuck cleaning the girls bathrooms for a month. So how about no." He mumbled something around the potatoes and you smacked his back. "Chew and swallow, Lance."_

_He swallowed and then turned to glare at you. "Rude! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shrieked._

_You giggled and gestured to a deck officer who was glaring in your direction. Lance followed your hand and quieted down when he saw who was looking at him, extracting his arm from your shoulder and quietly eating his food. You laughed and looked at Hunk, who was watching the both of you with amused faces. "You've been quiet, Hunk. Something wrong?"_

_He shrugged and smiled. "Nah! I just like watching you two interact. Lance is **so** whipped for you." He ended with a laugh._

_Lance stood and slammed his hands on the table. Pidge glared in his direction as she steadied her laptop. "I am not whipped!!" He yelled._

_The deck officer looked over at Lance again, and you pulled him back down. "Shut up and eat your lunch before we all get in trouble!" You hissed at your boyfriend. "Sorry, babe." You rolled your eyes. "Eat."_

_"Seriously: whipped." Hunk stated with a smug look._

_"I AM **NOT** WHIPPED!" _

_**"LANCE!"** _

_\--------_

_"We followed Pidge to the roof??" You read quietly to yourself. Lance was texting you his highlights of the night as you sat in your dorm reading a novel._

_Your roommate was doing homework at her desk, and turned when she heard your voice. "Did you say something, [Name]?" She asked._

_"Just my idiot boyfriend texting me weird shenanigans again." She nodded and turned back to her work._

_\--------_

_**We found Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane!!!!!** Was the text you received a few hours later as you were getting ready to sleep. **Isn't he missing???** You texted back, sitting up in bed realizing there was no way you were sleeping now. It was about ten minutes before you received a reply. Instead of a wall of text, there was a short video with Lance's smiling face in the front. You dug out your earbuds before plugging them in and pressing play. _

_**"Hey babe! Figured your roommate was asleep and calling wouldn't be the best idea, so Hunk is taking a video!"** Lance stated into the camera. He was in some sort of small cottage, and you could see a bunch of papers on the walls behind him. _

_**"Hey, [Name]! I've been trying to convince him to come back to the garrison, but he won't listen."** Hunk's voice said from behind the camera. _

_Lance waved a hand dismissively. **"Anyway, we found Shiro! And Keith..."** Lance made a face at the latter's name, and you chuckled silently. After that he introduced Shiro, who awkwardly waved into the camera, and Keith, who seemed irritated Lance was filming. _

_**"What if she tells someone what happened or where we are?!"** _

_**"She's my girlfriend! She wouldn't turn me in!"** _

_**"I find it hard to believe that you of all people could get a girlfriend."** _

_**"Those are fighting words, mullet head."** _

_**"I don't have a mullet!"** They continued to argue, and Hunk turned the camera on himself. _

_**"Sorry about that, but we're gonna get some sleep now."** And then the video cut off. _

_You blinked in confusion, questions running through your head, before falling asleep. By god you were gonna question him tomorrow._

_\--------_

_Lance, Hunk, and Pidge weren't at breakfast the next day._

_At first you thought they got sent home, but when your first class started and all three were marked absent, you started to worry. Your friends gave you questioning looks, but you shrugged and sent Lance a text that was comprised entirely of question marks. He replied with **"We're following Keith's spidy-sense!"** And a picture of spiderman. _

_The next period came and you sent him more question marks.  He sent a picture of a cave filled with carved drawing of--were those mechanical lions?????? You sent him more question marks. And he immediately replied with, **"I love you, babe, but you gotta stop with the question marks."** You rolled your eyes and sent back, **"Love you too, taking notes for your dumbass."** followed by a quick picture of your two notebooks laid out in front of you. One for stuff that applied to Lance, and another for your notes on mechanical engineering(you were your team's mechanic). _

_It was lunch when he finally replied with, **"I don't think I'll be needing those notes."** You became very worried at that for some reason, and went into the hall to call him. The first time it went to voicemail, and the second time was a message that was equal parts confusing and worrying. **"I'm sorry, but the number you have called is no longer available. If you would-"** You hung up._

_\--------_

_Lance McClain, Pidge Gunderson, and Hunk Garrot were declared missing 1 week later._

_\--------_

_When the police questioned you, you lied about ever receiving any messages from your missing boyfriend._

_They believed you._

_\--------_

_Mrs. McClain came to get Lance's belongings a few days later with Lance's younger brother. You all cried together on his bed, and watched stupid videos of him that he had made you record during free times._

_Mrs. McClain gave you some of his clothes to hold onto._

_You wore his jacket everyday for months._

_\--------_

_Eventually you were called down to the headmaster, as your grades had been slipping ever since Lance disappeared. On your way to his office, you passed the briefing room and caught sight of two officers watching some security footage of Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith saving Shiro from some sterile room. The men discussed in quiet tones, and then you heard an apparent transmission they captured the last day you heard from him._

_**"YOU ARE AN AWFUL PILOT!"** A voice screamed, followed buy another muffled voice; but you recognized the whine._

_**Lance.** _

_He was alive. So we're the others. You just **knew** it. And you recognized the sound of space travel when you heard it. So withe the help of your team, you packed up some food and belongings, your art supplies, a few books, and stole a fighter class space ship from the garrison._

_You were going to find Lance, no matter what it took._

\--------

_"What the hell is a civilian ship doing in the middle of a Galra battle?!"_ Hunk yelled as he dodged a few sentries shooting at him. 

"How should we know?!" Lance replied, shooting an ice beam at one of the ion canons on a larger battleship, watching the weapon become covered in ice. 

"More importantly, _why the fuck does it look like a ship from earth?!_ Has no one noticed that?!" Pidge replied, spinning in the air as she blocked several sentries from firing at the small civilian craft. 

_"Would all of you shut up and stop arguing?!_ It would be so much easier if you just focused on the task at hand." Keith growled into his com-link at he dived at a group of the fighters, destroying them. 

"Although I don't agree with his wording, Keith is right. We need to concentrate on the task at hand." Shiro replied as he leveled out after destroying a smaller battleship. "Coran! How's the pod coming? We'd really appreciate it if you got this civilian out of here!" He continued, shooting at a few sentries on Yellow's tail. 

"Thanks, Shiro!" Hunk replied, going back towards Green to help Pidge defend the civilian ship. 

"I'm almost done! Just have to suit up!" Coran replied. 

It was silent for a minute before Keith spoke. "Maybe you should let Allura do this, Coran." 

The paladins heard him scoff. "They're right, Coran. You aren't exactly the best pilot..." Allura stated, shooting at the fleet again with the castle defense system. 

They heard a brief argument and some whining before, "Paladins! Cover me while I lead the civilian craft back to the castle." 

"Alright!" 

"You got it, Princess!" 

"Okay, Allura. Be careful." 

"Just stay away from the battleship." 

"We've got you covered."

They continued their battle, protecting the civilian ship from a barrage of enemy fire. Eventually a small pod from the castle came and bolted for the green lion. "Protect the princess!" Shiro called, diving out of the way of an ion canon blast. 

"You alright, Allura?" Keith called to her, shooting at a few fighters following her. 

"Yes, I'm here, and shooting the tow cable." 

Allura leaned towards the control panel and pressed the release button for the cable, which attached the the small civilian craft. "I've got it! I'm heading back to the castle. Coran, prepare a healing pod just in case!" 

"Yes, princess!" He called. 

"Paladins, back to the castle! We'll retreat for now." Allura called once inside the docking bay of the castle-ship.

"Roger that, we're heading in." Pidge declared, turning her lion towards the castle. 

"Coran, be ready with the hyperdrive once we're all aboard." Shiro called, fighting off a few more sentries before joining the rest of the lions on the path to the castle. 

"It's already booted up, Shiro." Coran replied. "Just waiting for Lance to get back!" 

" _Lance!_ What's taking you so long?!" Shiro yelled. 

"I've got a squadren of fighters on my tail if you didn't fucking notice!!" He yelled into his com-link, trying to shake them off. "A little help!!" He screamed once more as he was hit by a few blasts. Thankfully, Coran was fast enough and used the castle defenses to destroy the fighters. 

The team heard Lance sigh in relief once the fighters were gone. "Thanks, man! I'm heading in! Lance, out." 

The rest of the paladins sighed as they climbed out of their lions and headed to the docking bay. The group arrived to see Allura coming out of the pod. "The passenger hacked into our radio channel and thanked me." She stated, standing next to the other paladins as the door to the civilian craft opened. 

"How polite..." Keith whispered, appalled at the sincerity of the civilian.

"Now that we have a closer look.... doesn't this look like a fighter class ship from the garrison?" Pidge questioned, looking up at Hunk for his opinion. 

"Lance is inside, we're going into hyperdrive." Coran announced over the PA. Then, "I'll be repairing things if you need me."

Hunk walked closer to the ship and began inspecting it. "Yeah, but it's not the same models we had. I think it's a bit newer." 

At that, two people arrived; Lance came back from his lion, helmet off, and the pilot of the civilian ship walked out. 

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" He asked, strolling up to Keith's side. 

The pilot stopped in their tracks as they exited the small ship. No one could see their face. 

"Lance....?" The pilot whispered, turning to the blue paladin. 

"Ummmm....yeah?" Lance questioned, looking to the others for help. _How do they know my name?_ He thought. 

"Lance!" The pilot yelled, running over to Lance and hugging him tightly. 

Hunk had his blaster pointed at the person, as the others took their helmets off and readied themselves to fight. 

It was silent as Lance pushed the person off of him gently, confusion on his face and in his tone of voice. "Do I know you?" He asked. 

The pilot raised their hands to their helmet, and took it off, shaking their hair before smiling up at Lance with tear filled eyes. "You're a dumbass, you know that?" 

"[NAME]!" Lance yelled, picking up his girlfriend and spinning her around while laughing. 

She hugged him when she was put back down, and this time he returned her hug with equal force. "I missed you so much, Lance....." [Name] whispered; eyes shut tightly as she cried. 

"I missed you too, babe....." He replied, tears running down his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

The couple's moment was interrupted as a tap was felt on [Name]'s shoulder. She turned to see Hunk and Pidge smiling at her. "Hunk!" She yelled, launching herself at the larger man. 

He laughed and hugged her back, a few tears in his eyes. "[Name]! Oh my god! I'd never thought I'd see you again!" He placed her back down. "It's so good to see another human." He groaned out. He then took a big whiff of her hair. "Oh my god you smell like earth." 

"Um, excuse me!" Lance shrieked. "Stop smelling my girlfriend!" 

As [Name] hugged Pidge and conversed with her friends, Allura, Shiro, and Keith stood off the the side. 

"So this is the girl Lance sent that video to..." Shiro mumbled in realization. 

"Now that I'm seeing her in person, I'm SERIOUSLY beginning to wonder how Lance got her to be his girlfriend." 

Allura raised an eyebrow. 

"Keith! Be nice!" Shiro hissed, elbowing the red paladin in the side. 

"What?! I'm just saying, she's totally out of his league!" Cue elbow again. "She's too hot for him." 

This time Shiro smacked his palm to his forehead and sighed in exasperation.  

"She _is_ quite beautiful." Allura finally said, glancing at [Name] who was being flung around by Hunk and Lance as Pidge recorded their stupidity and laughed. 

"If I'm understanding correctly, [Name] is being courted by Lance?" Allura asked, turning to Shiro. 

"It's a bit more than dating, actually." He stated as Keith walked up to the other paladins to introduce himself properly. "They are in a stable and loving relationship, and don't really need to go out on dates anymore." Shiro explained to the Altean princess. 

"So they do not spend time together? How is it they they are still in a relationship?"

"Human dating is what happens before they are in an official relationship. The people go out to fun places that both parties like, to spend time together and get to know one another. Once they know everything about the other, it's 'official' and they go out on dates to have fun and be together." 

Allura snapped as a look of realization came over her face. "Oh! Like a friendship! But you purse this person romantically instead I'm assuming?" 

Shiro nodded. "Yes. And judging by how they're acting, the honeymoon phase is _long_ gone." 

Allura looked confused. "Honeymoon phase? What's that?" 

"It's the time between becoming an official couple, to the time when they say 'I love you' for the first time. It usually tends to be a bit weird and awkward, and both parties doubt themselves." 

Allura nodded at the explanation. "Thank you for clarification.  I'm still getting used to earth culture."

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shriek followed with laughter. Turning towards the group of teens, he saw Lance running around with [Name] hot on his tail. [Name] was giving Pidge a piggyback ride, who was pointing at Lance in a playfully threatening way. 

"You shall pay for that foul attack, Lance!" Pidge exclaimed as Lance dove for cover behind Keith, who was trying not to laugh. 

"Hey man, don't cower behind me! Face your punishment!" Keith then pushed Lance in the path of his girlfriend, who charged at him and tackled him to the ground. Pidge, Lance, and [Name] ended up in a laughing heap on the floor, faces red and eyes shining with happiness.

Shiro smiled at the heartwarming display. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." 

Hunk walked up to his side and nodded, crossing his arms as he watched Pidge wrestling Lance. "Yeah, he really missed her. Don't tell him I told you this, but sometimes he'd wake up and come to my room crying, holding a small picture of her. She's like his rock. And about 83% of his impulse control." 

"Only 83%?" 

Hunk shrugged. "Sometimes he actually listens to me and Pidge." 

"Sometimes? Are you sure this is Lance we're talking about?" Hunk chuckled and turned back to look at his friends. Pidge seemed to be winning, and Keith and [Name] were cheering her on.

"Good point."


	2. First Date Diaster: Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FINALLY!!!" Meghan exclaimed. 
> 
> Hunk seemed to be blubbering as he hugged you as well. 
> 
> "Guys, get up! We're in a fucking restaurant!" You hissed, trying to push your friends off. 
> 
> "I came out to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now!" You heard Lance whine.
> 
> "Really, Lance? _memes_????" You heard the exasperated voice of Pidge ask. 
> 
> "His motto is 'when in doubt, meme it out' so I'm not really surprised." Lucy said, not releasing her headlock on Lance. 
> 
> "SERIOUSLY, _LEAVE_!" Roxanne, your server, screeched as she arrived at your table panting and covered in food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, guys! The story is purposely laid out strange, so don't worry. This is how they got together, and up text is a tour of the castle of lions! Woo! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Edit: i forgot to proofread, sorry about mistakes

"I want him to destroy me." You told your team at lunch time. Meghan, your pilot, began laughing loudly at your longing gaze towards (probably) the worst fighter class pilot in your year; Lance McClain.

Meghan Sanchez was a second generation immigrant from Spain. She was heavyset, with medium length wavy brown hair, piercing green eyes, and smooth tanned skin. She had guys falling to bow behind her; but they did not know that she liked girls. 

Lucy "Lucifer of the Fighter Class" Takami was your resident communications member of your team. She took no shit from anyone, and most of the boys in your class were terrified of her. For good reason too; she was the strongest person in the garrison's schooling program and had beat up 50% of the student body. She was half Japanese from her father's side, but looked like the whitest girl possible. Honestly she was a young Taylor Swift with short hair and dark brown eyes. 

Lucy rolled her eyes stole some food from Meghan's tray. "Dude, just walk up to him and ask him out." 

You gave her an appalled look. "I can't just _ask_ him out!" You whined and Meghan continued to laugh. "He's _gorgeous_ , Luc. You don't just walk up to gorgeous people and go 'Hey, you're really hot. Wanna go out with me?'"

"Go out with who?" At the different voice, you turned to see Lance and Hunk standing there with their trays. 

Meghan absolutely lost it and started wheezing as you blushed and fumbled with your words. "NOTHING! I MEAN NO ONE! AHAHAHAHA I MEAN _DEFINITELY NOT_ YOU!" Lucy tried to be the good friend, and hid her laughter from you. 

You smiled nervously up at your crush and his best friend and said nothing. 

Lance looked at Hunk, who shrugged in confusion. "Anyway, Pidge kicked us out; said we were irritating them. Can we sit with you guys?" 

Meghan finally calmed down enough to nod and speak. "Sure! Hunk come sit by me! I want to show you something." 

You viciously glared at Meghan as Lance sat on your right. 

"So why was Meghan laughing that hard?" Lance asked you between mouthfuls of macaroni and cheese. 

There was no way you were going to survive lunch today.

\--------

"[Name] likes Lance?!" Hunk exclaimed, being shushed by Meghan and Lucy. They were in the computer room during their free period, while you and Lance were walking around the halls and chatting. You were actually good friends with him, and only blushed when he almost caught you talking about him. 

"That's actually a huge relief, because he doesn't shut up about her." 

Meghan clapped her hands happily. "So he likes her too? Wonderful!"

Hunk hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I don't know. Whenever I ask he looks confused. So I think he hasn't realized it yet." 

Lucy and Meghan groaned. "We have to set them up." Lucy stated. 

Meghan nodded, and turned to Hunk. "Get Pidge. We'll need help."

\--------

"So you guys will be here soon?" You spoke into your phone outside the restaurant. It was a tradition of yours that Lucy took your group of friends out to a fancy restaurant once a month. Her family was rich, and she enjoyed making people happy. 

"Yes, I swear. We just got stopped by some lower classmen." You told them it was fine, and hung up. 

"[Name]?" 

_Shit._

You turned to look at Lance, and as soon as you saw what he was wearing, you knew it was a set up. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, and it took everything in your being to not blush. Your phone vibrated, and you fumed at Lucy's text. **There's a reservation and tab under my name. Have fun! ;p** You'd kill her later.

"Hey Lance! Let's head in, the others can't make it. They got stopped by a few officers. Lucy said there's a tab." 

He nodded dumbly and followed you inside. You stopped in the line to the host, and waited with Lance. He coughed to get your attention. "You look really pretty, by the way." He stated with a light blush. 

"Thanks..." You said, looking down at your outfit.

You were wearing a sleeveless sparkling black dress that went to your knees, and 3 inch suede heals. Your hair was slightly curled, and you were wearing lip gloss. But that was about it, nothing really drastic. You went for a simple yet elegant look. "You don't look half bad yourself, McClain." You stated, stepping up to the host as Lance thanked you. 

"Name, please?" The host, an elderly man wearing a black tuxedo asked. 

"Lucy Takami. But 4 members of our group couldn't make it." 

The man nodded as he clicked through a small tablet in his hands. "You're in luck, as we have a free table for two." He then placed the tablet down and grabbed two menus. "Right this way please." You gestured to Lance, and the two of you followed the man to a small table by the window.

The table was square, with a wine colored cloth and  a small candle in the middle. Two places were set, with a goblet and wine glass for each setting. Silver plated utensils were placed neatly by the cream colored napkins. As you walked to your chair, Lance hurried behind you and pulled out your seat with a grin. You smiled at him and sat down as he pushed in your chair. Lance then hurried to his seat and took the menu that was handed to him. "A sever will be with you shortly." The host stated, and walked back to the front. 

Lance looked around in awe at the scenery. "No matter how many times Lucy takes us here, I never get used to it." 

You nodded. "Yeah, it is kind of overwhelming at times." 

It was at that moment that a woman who seamed to be in her 20s wearing a serving uniform approached the table with a small cart of various items in front of her. "Hello, my name is Roxanne, and I'll be your server tonight. Are you 21 or older?" 

"No." Lance told her. 

"Alright, well tonight we have a sparkling white grape juice for those not of age, or a sparking cider." 

"I'll take the grape, please" You told her.

"Me too." Lance said. 

Roxanne then turned the wine glasses over and filled them with a new bottle of chilled grape juice, then placed the bottle on the table. She then overturned the goblets and filled those with ice water. "While you two decide on your meals, I will get the soup and salad of the day." You thanked her, and she rolled the cart away. Both you and Lance picked up your menus and began reading. It was silent, before Lance placed his down. 

"This is my fault." 

You gave him a weird look and placed your menu down too. "What is?" 

He sighed and blushed slightly again. "This. The dinner, why the others didn't show up." He laughed nervously and looked away. "They seem to think that you like me, and-"

You cut him off. "I do like you." _Why the fuck was that so easy?!_ You thought. Lance's eyes widened and his face reddened drastically.

He brought a hand to his mouth and the other to his bent elbow as he sunk in his chair, mumbling nonsense to himself. You finally realized what you had said, and blushed as well, trying to look anywhere but your crush. "Y-you do?" He asked, finally looking back at you. 

"Yeah."

It was dead silent between you two, only the restaurant chatter indicating you were out in public. "Well.....I uh....like you too." Lance finally stated. 

You perked up immediately and smiled at him, eyes sparkling and cheeks pinkened. "Really?" He nodded and quickly sat back up in his seat, grasping your hands from across the table. 

"Really, really!" 

You happily held his hands and gazed into his eyes, but were suddenly pushed from your chair and onto the ground by two blurry figures. 

"FINALLY!!!" Meghan exclaimed. Hunk seemed to be blubbering as he hugged you as well. 

"Guys, get up! We're in a fucking restaurant!" You hissed, trying to push your friends off. 

"I came out to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now!" You heard Lance whine. 

"Really, Lance? _memes_????" You heard the exasperated voice of Pidge ask.

"His motto is 'when in doubt, meme it out' so I'm not really surprised." Lucy said, not releasing her headlock on Lance. 

"SERIOUSLY, _LEAVE_!" Roxanne, your server, screeched as she arrived at your table panting and covered in food. 

Your friends all shrugged sheepishly at your raised eyebrow, and you groaned.

\--------

"It's such a nice night..." You quietly stated a few hours later while walking back to the dorms.

The sky was crystal clear and filled with stars, and a slight spring breeze was in the air. 

"Yeah, it is." You caught Lance staring longingly at you, and blushed slightly, turned to him. 

"What?" He turned his head away but took a step closer to your side. 

"You're just very beautiful." You smiled to yourself and reached for his hand, slowly taking it in yours to hold. Lance squeezed back, and you stepped closer to him to rest your head on his  shoulder. 

"I'm calling this a successful first date." Lance grinned and looked down at you.

"First date?" 

"Only if you want it to be." 

He nodded and released your hand to place an arm around your shoulders. "I do. I totally do." 

A few minutes later you arrived at your dorm. Lance had insisted on walking you back to your room, even if he had to sneak in as boys were not allowed in the girls dorms. 

"I had a ton of fun tonight, even if our friends interrupted." Lance said. 

"I did too." You looked at each other, before pouncing on him and kissing him. It's wasn't really a sweet first kiss. It seamed to be relieving sexual tension more than anything. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around Lance's waist, lips still connected, and slammed the button the open your door.

Lance carried you in, and as soon as the door closed he pushed you up against it to continue kissing you. You ran your hands through his hair, before bringing them down and loosening his tie. When that was done, you un-tucked his shirt and ran your hands along his stomach, relishing in the lean figure he possessed. Lance moaned, and went to unzip the back of your dress. He was halfway down when a cough interrupted him. You broke apart, and turned to see Lucy sitting on her bed in her pajamas. She was smirking, and trying not to laugh at the surprised faces you and Lance showed her. 

"Having fun, [Name]?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

Lance gently placed you down and kissed you again, turning to the door with a dazed look on his face. He opened it and turned to leave but you grabbed his arm 

"Wait." He looked at you with glazed eyes, and you pulled him in to peck his lips. Once. Twice. Three times. 

"Okay! Okay! Goodnight, Lance!" Lucy finally stated, getting up from her bed and pushing him away from you. She closed the door and locked it, pointing to the small bathroom. "Go look in the mirror."

You followed her instructions without question, and open the bathroom door. You gasped when you saw your reflection. Your lips were red and slightly swollen, and your hair was a mess. _Is that a hickey?!_ You thought. turning your neck to see a small bruise. You didn't remember him kissing down your neck. You pressed two fingers to the small mark and winced. Yup. Definitely a hickey. 

"I knew you liked him, [Name]. But I didn't know this much." She laughed, and you blinked. 

How on earth were you going to cover that for class on Monday??

\--------

"I didn't think soulmates existed until those two got together." Meghan told Lucy(who was sleeping on Hunk), Hunk, and Pidge the next Saturday. They were sitting in the student's lounge, watching you and Lance battling other students on Mario Kart. 

"Yeah, it's been a week. I didn't think they'd be like this so early on." Pidge spoke, looking up from their laptop momentarily to glance at the small crowd forming by the TV. Hunk shrugged and tried to move Lucy off of him, but she held on. Being the strongest in the grade sure helped her in situations like this. 

"This is Lance we're talking about. He probably has his charm on full throttle." Pidge looked up at Hunk after he spoke. 

"You'd think so, but he's actually just smitten with her." 

"Smitten?" Meghan scoffed. "More like 'I'd die for you' head over heals in love." 

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hunk made wild hand gestures. "Love takes time! They can't be in love!" 

"Well, they have been friends as long as you have, Hunk." Pidge reasoned. "If it's not romantic love yet, it's at least platonic." They continued. 

"But they do have romantic feelings for each other." Meghan confirmed. "When they got back from their date last week, Lucy said they were practically dry humping on the door." Hunk and Pidge looked at the pilot with appalled faces. 

"Really?" 

"I don't believe you." Pidge continued, "Lance may be a self proclaimed 'ladies man', but he actually respects women." 

Meghan raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. I mean, look at him!" She gestured wildly over to Lance, who had gotten a rose seemingly from nowhere and was giving it to you with Full Throttle Lance CharmTM. 

"Point taken." The computer genius sighed. 

"At least they're happy together." Hunk said in a longing voice. "I ONLY HAVE YOU NOW, PIDGE!" He blubbered, pouncing towards Pidge to hug them tightly, but was pushed out of the way. 

"DAMMIT, HUNK! I WAS WORKING ON SOMETHING!!!" Pidge shrieked, causing a few curious head to turn towards them. Lucy somehow stayed asleep through this whole endeavor, and continued to snore. Meghan laughed at her friends and turned to look at you and Lance again. Lance was cheering you on while you raced another girl in Mario Cart, and kissed you fervently when you won. 

"Yeah. Happy." Meghan whispered wistfully.


	3. Coasting Through the Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grabbed the picture of Lance off the wall and plopped down in a beanbag chair. Meghan sat on your left, while Lucy sat on your right. The three of you looked at the frame in your hands and exchanged looks. 
> 
> “Thanks for being there for me.” You tried to smile at them. 
> 
> Meghan put an arm around your shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, what are friends for?” She smiled at Lucy who copied her actions. 
> 
> “Yeah man, we’re in this together.” 
> 
> And for the first time in 2 months, you cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied. i kinda want to get a whole background set up before we continue on with voltron. this chapter is kinda angsty, and i tried to downplay meghan a bit. i want her to be seen as the type to stand on the side lines as the other do work.
> 
> this is kind of short, but its a filler while i work on other chapters.

“ _MISSING?!_ ” You screeched, standing from your desk quickly with tears in your eyes. The rest of the class began speaking and chattering. You heard some snippets of ‘I thought they’d get kicked out….’ and ‘....yeah she’s going to have a break down.’ You knew they were talking about you, and damn the were right. “What do you mean they’re missing?!” You reiterated, feeling yourself beginning to shake. Meghan stood from her spot in the pilot’s section and rushed to your side as you finally broke down. Lucy went to the front and started pointing accusingly at the instructor, angrily crying as well. Glancing around as she rubbed your back, Meghan saw that a lot of the class was actually crying now(none as bad as yourself, though).

“Hey, hey….shhhhhh…..” Meghan whispered, turning you in her arms to hug you tightly. 

“H-he can’t be gone….” You trailed off, wrapping your arms around your friend in a death grip. 

Meghan said nothing; a few tears escaped her eyes at the reality of the situation. _Shit._ What were they going to do? Not only was Lance your boyfriend, but they were _friends_. Best friends. Meghan was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud slam and gasps from the other students. She turned to see Lucy lowering her leg from kicking the teacher into the wall. The instructor was out cold, and there was a crack in the wall. 

Lucy was shaking, fists clenched at her sides as she furiously and silently cried. She turned abruptly and kicked desks and chairs out of her way, making her way towards your team. Students ducked out of her way in fear. A furious Lucy was not good. “We’re going to the headmaster.” She growled, grabbing both your’s and Meghan’s wrists and dragging you out of the classroom. You continued to sob and let Lucy drag you, not caring where you were going. Meghan had also finally started crying, and your whole team prompted other classes to file into the halls, watching with surprised and/or sympathetic looks. 

Soon, a whole parade of crying students was marching around the garrison’s complex and searching for the headmaster. Lucy finally found him in the docking bay, and let go of you and Meghan. The headmaster turned at the rush of students suddenly in the bay. 

“Shouldn’t all of you be in cla-” He was cut off by Lucy marching up to him and kicking him in the jaw, sending him across the floor and into one of the ships. It was quiet for a second, everyone staring at Lucy in shock. 

“YOU DICK!” She screeched, marching back up to him as he was cradling his jaw and staring at the girl with wide eyes. “How DARE you keep this from us! How DARE YOU!?!?!?!” Meghan rushed from your side up to your communications expert, reaching out for her. Meghan’s hand was slapped away by Lucy as she turned to face to student body, pointing accusingly at the man on the ground. “It’s been a week! A WEEK! HE-” She turned and kicked him again. “-KEPT THIS FROM US! MY PARENTS TOLD ME EVERYTHING!” 

Your head was spinning. _What?_ It had been a week? You were worried, yes, but you just thought they had gotten suspended or something after being caught outside during a lock-down. You dropped to your knees. “.....What……?” You whispered, eyes wide. Your tears had stopped for a minute, before you finally lost it again. You laughed really loudly and pulled at your hair. “AHAHAHAHA! A week! They’ve been missing for a we……” You trailed off, blacking out.

\--------

“Did I forget to call any names?” Your math substitute called. 

“You forgot Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.” You stated, voice dead. 

It had been 2 months since the incident in the loading bay. Lucy’s parents had payed the garrison a hefty sum of money to not expel her, then congratulated her for sticking up for the student body. As the days passed during the investigation, the detective got less and less information from you. Your tears had long since dried up, and your nights turned sleepless. Your eyes had large dark bags underneath them, and had glossed over. You showered twice a day, and wore sweatpants and a t-shirt everyday under your boyfriend’s jacket. You refused to wash the jacket. It smelled like him, and gave you comfort in the nights that you found yourself in dreamless sleep. 

When you did dream, it was of Lance, or your whole group of friends. Happy and whole; what you wished for. Sometimes you’d be woken by Lucy shaking you, telling you that you had been calling out Lance’s name in your sleep. The rest of the student body avoided you, having moved on ages ago. They didn’t understand. You _loved_ him. You _loved_ Lance McClain and all of his flaws. Not having him in your life- it was almost unbearable. 

The substitute fumbled with their words, face growing hot as they recognized the names. You felt a few pitying glances on your form, but ignored them. Your blank eyes stared that the sub from your seat in the middle of the room. They flushed a bit longer, recognizing your face from the news. You had been questioned constantly during the investigation, and were quite famous in your hometown and the galaxy garrison. The sub coughed. “A-anyway…. Please t-turn to page 183 and begin problems-” You stopped listening, and stood from your seat, exiting the room. 

Meghan followed after you quickly, and Lucy ‘convinced’ the sub to let you go. The other students paid no mind; they were used to this after 2 months. Lucy quickly followed after you and Meghan, heading to the lounge. No officer dared to mess with you while Lucy was around. After you arrived, you grabbed the picture of Lance off the wall and plopped down in a beanbag chair. Meghan sat on your left, while Lucy sat on your right. The three of you looked at the frame in your hands and exchanged looks.

“Thanks for being there for me.” You tried to smile at them. 

Meghan put an arm around your shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, what are friends for?” She smiled at Lucy who copied her actions. 

“Yeah man, we’re in this together.” 

And for the first time in 2 months, you cried.


	4. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, good! You’re out! I asked Allura if I could look through her closet for something that you could wear, because everything else seamed a bit stiff (and smelled like suitcase), and I figured you’d want to feel comfortable for a bit.” Lance placed your two other bags down and held up the fabric with a wide smile. He had picked a blue and white dress that went to your mid-calf. It had straps over the shoulders like a tank top, and then long sleeves that hung off your shoulders and down your arms. 
> 
> “You matched it with my underwear, you nerd.” 
> 
> His smile widened. “How couldn’t I? It was there, and it was perfect for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres a longer chapter to make up for my absence. idk when il post again, as college has begun and my free time to write is limited. the galaxians are a race of my own creation, and I cant wait until they play a bigger part in my story. anyway, enjoy! sorry about mistakes

"And _this_ ," Lance made an overly exaggerated gesture. "Is the control room. Shit happens here." 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that a meme?" He didn't answer, but he didn't look at you either. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Lance laughed nervously, and Pidge rolled her eyes. "You know his motto,” She started, 

“‘When in doubt, meme it out!’" You and Hunk declared with Pidge in unison. 

Lance's cheeks got red. "Shut up, guys! Unless you're going to help bring her stuff to my room." He crossed his arms and glared at his two friends. 

"Oh! Would you look at the time! I have to go make dinner!" Hunk said as he rushed out of the room. 

"And I uhhhh... have to help Coran with repairs! (Yeah that's right...)" Pidge exclaimed running from the room shortly after. Keith and Shiro had already gone off to do their own thing, and Allura was being entertained by her mice. 

You looked at Lance smugly. "Your room?" 

He stuttered. "W-well uh....Um yeah, if that's okay....?" 

You laughed at him. "It's perfect! I was just messing with you is all!" You stepped towards him suddenly and pressed your chest to his, smirking up at him with half lidded eyes. "Besides... we have some catching up to do." You whispered. 

Lance blushed and gulped. "A-as much as I would enjoy that...” His voice cracked, and he coughed. “You have to tell us how you got here." 

You frowned. “That’s _kind_ of a long story, Lance.” You stepped away from him and messed with the gloves of your suit. 

“Well, lets go get you a change of clothes—” 

“And a shower!” 

Lance smiled. “-- _And_ a shower, and we’ll wait for dinner. Then you can tell everyone this whole story.” 

You nodded and stretched, arms above your head before gesturing to the door. “Lead the way, hot shot. I haven’t taken a proper shower in _months_.”

You followed Lance out of the control room, and watched in awe as the high ceilings and advanced technology of the castle passed by. You passed the kitchen at one point, and saw Hunk preparing a meal with what look like food from your ship. After a few more turns, you were in front of Lance’s door; your suitcase with clothes in front of it. “Huh, I guess they _did_ help…” Lance mumbled, picking up the suitcase and opening the door to his room. 

You followed him inside, jumping as the door closed behind you. Lance laughed and you glared at him. “Where’s the bathroom?” 

“The second door. The other one is the closet.” You looked around before spotting the door and nodding. 

Pulling out the chair from the small desk on the back wall, you sat down and began taking off your space suit. You unzipped the front, pulling your arms out of the armored sleeves and sighing in relief as your bare arms finally felt air again. You grabbed your tank top and fanned your stomach to air it out some before continuing on. You leaned down and saw Lance putting away your clothes from the corner of your eye. “Could you leave out some underwear and a bra? You can pick my outfit while I’m showering.” 

Lance stopped and grinned madly at you. You didn’t look up. “You just made a horrid mistake, my dear girlfriend.” 

Un-zipping each of your boots, you pulled off your socks and wiggled your toes in the air, grimacing slightly at the smell. “Lance, just don’t dress me in something uncomfortable, alright?” You sounded defeated and Lance chuckled before doing as you asked and handing you a pair of underwear, and a bra. Coincidentally, it was the light blue and white polka-dotted bra and underwear combo Lance had bought you as a joke for your birthday one year (before you had started dating, that is). You didn’t say anything, because they were actually really comfy and you considered them lucky. You placed them on the desk beside you and stood to wiggle the rest of the suit off. Finally free, you stretched your legs as far as they could and sighed in happiness. 

“God, I hated that suit. ‘Could barely move my damn legs.” You stated. “Thank god for spandex, too.” 

“A solid hallelujah to agree with both statements.” Lance replied. 

You tapped a beat on your thighs, and picked up your underwear and bra again, heading for the bathroom. “I’m using your soap and you can’t stop me!” 

Lance just rolled his eyes. “Use whatever you’d like, babe. What’s mine is yours.” 

You smiled lovingly at him from the door. “I love you, Lance.” 

He blushed and continued folding your clothes, but smiled nonetheless. “I love you too, now go scrub yourself clean.” You nodded and closed the door behind you. 

After a long, scalding hot shower, you finally felt clean again. Dressed in your bra and underwear you scrubbed your teeth with Lance’s toothbrush until you felt clean as well. Finally feeling satisfied, you exited the bathroom to see Lance had just finished a trip to your ship to gather your other belongings. Fabric was draped over the top of it. 

“Oh, good! You’re out! I asked Allura if I could look through her closet for something that you could wear, because everything else seamed a bit stiff(and smelled like suitcase), and I figured you’d want to feel comfortable for a bit.” Lance placed your two other bags down and held up the fabric with a wide smile. He had picked a blue and white dress that went to your mid-calf. It had straps over the shoulders like a tank top, and then long sleeves that hung off your shoulders and down your arms. 

“You matched it with my underwear, you nerd.” 

His smile widened. “How couldn’t I? It was there, and it was perfect for you.” 

Rolling your eyes, you allowed him to help you into the strange alien garment. The material was foreign to you, but surprisingly comfy and soft. The dress was mainly white, but was lined with light blue trim and had a long blue stripe going down the middle on the dress, (and through a blue accent that lined your breasts). After slipping on a pair of sandals you had brought with you (you knew you’d need to air out your feet), Lance led you from the room, his arm around your shoulder as you made your way past the kitchen and into the dining room. 

Pidge, Coran, and Allura were already there, waiting for the others to arrive, or for Hunk to ask for assistance. Pidge got up and rushed to hug you as soon as she saw you. “You look clean!” She stated, and then frowned. “And you smell like Lance.” 

Lance gasped, mildly offended. “I’ll have you know, Pidge, that I smell _amazing_.” He exclaimed dramatically, hand on his chest and another on his hip. 

“I never said you smelled bad, Lance. Just that she smells like you.” Pidge said as she let go of you and pulled away, pushing her glasses back up with a blank face. 

“Sorry I Guess?” You questioned. “My soap was back in the ship and if there was a shower there was _no way in hell_ I was waiting for soap.” You said, pushing some of your damp hair out of your face. Coran and Allura said nothing. They smiled, and let you three talk. It had been a long time since you’d seen your missing friends and felt very happy to hear their banter again. 

“[Name]! You look beautiful.” You turned at the voice, to see a freshly showered Keith and Shiro. 

You smiled. “Thanks, Shiro. Lance raided Allura’s closet. It matches my underwear!” You seemed excited at this, and jumped up and down slightly. Lance looked smugly proud, while the others gave him questioning looks; aside from Keith, who blushed at the mention of a girl’s underwear. 

Lance’s face stayed smug as he led you to a seat and pulled it out for you, before sitting next to you and scooting closer to drape his arm around your shoulders again. You suddenly had a flashback to a few months ago, and started laughing. Allura and Coran, who had been in a conversation about battle tactics, stopped talking and watched as you laughed. It was at this time that Hunk came in with a cart filled with different earth foods he had raided from your supply, and a dish that looked suspiciously like pizza with a blue-tinted crust. 

“What, what’s so funny?” Lance questioned. 

You stopped laughing to look at him, before imitating Hunk’s voice, “You are _so_ whipped, Lance.” Keith absolutely lost it, Shiro smiled, Pidge hid her laughter behind her laptop, and Hunk high-fived you and laughed while Lance’s face went beat-red. 

“I’M NOT—” He stopped, face scrunched up as he took a deep breath. “Why don’t you just tell us how you got here, babe.” He breathed out, pouring himself a glass of water from a pitcher handed to him from Keith. 

“Yes, I do believe that’s something all of us would like to know.” Allura stated, pouring a purplish liquid into her cup. 

You sighed, and grabbed a slice of the blue-crust pizza. “Yeah, I guess you should know. It all started two months ago, when I got called down to the headmaster’s office….”

\--------

_“ **What do you mean they’re alive?!** ” Lucy whispered harshly at you during lunch later that day. _

_“Yeah! I was on my way to—”_

_Meghan cut you off. ”Yes we know, we heard. But what makes you think that they’re alive?! It’s been **months** , [Name]. Face it. They’re—” _

_You slammed your hands on the table, tired face harsh and glaring at your friend. “Don’t fucking say that.” A few heads turned, but quickly ignored it once they saw who it was. “You know as well as I do that the Galaxy Garrison doesn’t like to tell the truth. And I’m telling you that they’re alive!” You whisper-shouted at her. The deck officers couldn’t overhear. If they knew you knew—you shuddered. You didn’t want to think of the consequences._

_Meghan sighed as Lucy shoveled food into her mouth. She was listening, but had nothing to say. “Look, [Name], I want to believe you, but how can I? It’s been 4 whole months since they’ve disappeared. There hasn’t been any sign of them.”_

_You growled at her. **Why wouldn’t she listen?!** “Meghan, look. Just meet me on the roof after class. Lucy, can you come with your laptop as well? I have something you show you guys.” With that, you pushed your tray of uneaten food towards Lucy and left the cafeteria. Your two teammates watched you go, mixed emotions on their faces as Lucy slowly grabbed your tray._

_\--------_

_Hours later, Meghan and Lucy found you sitting at the edge of the roof with your phone in hand. You were watching the desert, sunglasses on so they couldn’t see your eyes._

_“I brought my computer.” Lucy stated while Meghan pulled her hair up with a spare elastic she had._

_“Thank you, Luc.” You turned around and scooted closer to them. “Sit down. Lucy, I need you to hack into the garrison’s database and look for anything from the day before and after Lance, Pidge, and Hunk went missing.” She nodded, and got to work._

_You looked down at your phone. Face blank as multiple thoughts ran through your head. Finally, you opened your messages app and handed it to Meghan. “Read the last conversation I had with lance starting on that Tuesday.” Meghan hummed in acknowledgement as she read through the conversation. Her eyes widened considerably, and the she giggled slightly when watching the short video. A tear fell down your face when you heard Lance’s voice again; you hadn’t watched that video since he sent it._

_Meghan handed you your phone with wide eyes. “After that last message,” You began when she didn’t say anything. “I got really worried. So I went into the hall to call him—”_

_“I vaguely remember that…” Meghan mumbled._

_“—and got his voicemail. They second time it said the number was no longer available. Ten seconds, Meghan. **Ten seconds later** I couldn’t contact him.” _

_Lucy stopped typing. “I found two things! Surveillance footage and an audio track!” Lucy handed you the laptop, and she read the text messages when you handed her your phone. Meghan and Lucy each scooted to your sides as she scrolled through the footage to find the right time stamp. When you did, you paused it and continued speaking._

_“Then when I was called down to the main office, I overheard some higher-ups talking about Takashi Shirogane. And well, you know, considering that video Lance sent, I stayed to listen.” You pressed play on the video, and your friends watched with wide eyes as Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and (mostly) Keith, rescued Shiro from the white sterile room. Your two friends gave you incredulous look as you went to the audio file. “Then they played this.” You pressed play on he audio file, and your teammates became even more amazed._

_“ **Oh my god** …” Meghan whispered as you handed Lucy her laptop back. _

_“ **They’re alive!** ” Lucy exclaimed happily, pouncing on you with tears in her eyes. You laughed and hugged back. _

_“ **Holy shit they’re alive!** ” Meghan finally exclaimed, joining you and Lucy in celebration. _

_You all laughed and cried, before Meghan pulled away. “But wait, what does this mean?” You gave her a serious look._

_“I want you to teach me how to fly.”_

_\--------_

_“Are you completely sure about this, [Name]? I mean, we don’t know what’s out there, or even where they **are**.” Meghan whispered as she helped you load your few things and supplies into the fighter-class ship you chose to ‘borrow’ from the garrison. It was around midnight, and very dark. Lucy was a few feet away at her laptop, a wire hooked up to a control panel in the wall. She had a concentrated look on her face. _

_“I’m sure, Meghan. I’ll find them. I just **know** I will.” You faced her as you finished with the last bag of supplies. _

_Meghan studied your face, before sighing. “I’m sorry. I know you will. I’m just really worried about you.” Meghan pulled you into a hug, although it wasn’t that comfortable because of your armored space suit._

_“Thank you for worrying about me, Meghan. It’s good to know I have such amazing friends.”_

_You hugged her for a bit more, before Lucy’s footsteps and voice interrupted. “It’s time.”_

_You let go of Meghan after another tight squeeze, and launched yourself into Lucy’s arms to hug her tightly. Tears in your eyes, you pulled back and smiled, before dragging Meghan into a group hug. “I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything!”_

_Your two best friends hugged back, teary-eyed as well. “We love you too, [Name]. Now go. I can only keep the alarms off for a bit.” Lucy finally said, pushing you playfully towards the space-craft with a sad smile on her face._

_You stumbled backwards, and walked up the ramp inside the craft. “Thank you, guys. Thank you so much!” You called as you closed the door. In a matter on minutes, you were gone, and the alarms were blaring. Lucy and Meghan starred off into the sky where you once were, and cried as they waited for the guards to come and arrest them._

_“Be safe, [Name]. Please find them.” Meghan whispered into the night sky._

_Lucy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her laptop with the other as they heard the shouts of the guards down the hall._

_“Yeah. Be safe.”_

\--------

“So how did you find us?” Hunk asked when you went silent. Lance smiled reassuringly at you and rubbed your arm. He could feel how this affected you, leaving your friends that is. 

“I actually kind of drifted around aimlessly for a bit, until a race of aliens called the Galaxians picked up my ship and brought me to their planet. They gave me a universal translator as well as food and water. They let me rest in the capital while they modified my ship to be better suited for space travel, and then sent me off again. I actually still have this communicator they gave me.” 

You reached into your dress and pulled out a long chain with a strange mystical-looking metal oval attached at the end. “They told me to use it whenever I needed help or felt lonely. They were very nice and I’ve used it a handful of times already. But anyway; after I left, I went from planet to planet until I found a species of small aliens called Arusians.” The paladins sat up straighter after you said that, but let you continue. 

“I asked if they had seen any humans, and after showing them a picture of Lance I have and convincing this alien named Klaizap—” Lance chuckled a bit and Keith groaned. “—They showed me this paved walkway that led to a hole in the ground surrounded by an overgrown garden. Klaizap then showed me some wreckage from a ship, and they told me about Voltron. I stayed for a weak, before following radio transmissions about Voltron from techniques Lucy taught me."

“Eventually I picked up some from the Galra empire saying they were engaging in combat with Voltron’s lions, and sped over. And that’s the story of how I got stuck in the middle of a battle; very confused and kind of terrified. I hacked into Allura’s radio to thank her I was so grateful.” You made jazz hands at the end, and glanced around the table.

“Oh! I’ve read about the Galaxians!” Pidge exclaimed in excitement. “They are explorers of the universe and are amazing healers. They also have this natural cloaking ability which has helped them hide their planet from the Galra for 10000 years!” Pidge gushed and smushed her face. “So cool! No fair that you got to meet them!” You laughed with everyone at Pidge’s obvious fangirling. 

“Is there any possible way you could contact the Galaxians? Do you think they’d be open to an alliance?” Allura asked, hopeful for such an amazing race of aliens to help defeat the Galra. 

“Yeah, I think so! They said they’d do anything for me. But I mean, that might have been because I showed them different forms of art. They _really_ like glass-blowing."

Allura exchanged a happy smile with Coran. “Wonderful. I’d say we contact them tomorrow, eh?” Coran asked both you and the Princess. 

You smiled. “I don’t see why not. They’d be happy to hear that I’m safe.” 

Pidge cheered. “Yes! I get to meet the Galaxians! Woo!” She exclaimed, running out of the room to do god knows what. 

With that, you finished your meal of space-pizza (You let the others eat the earth food. Lance cried when he ate a Little Debbie cupcake.) and headed off to the lounge to watch the vacuum of space go by.

An hour into your solitude, the door behind you opened. You didn’t look, knowing exactly who it was. A lanky arm pulled you close, and you closed your eyes.

“I missed you, Lance.” Came your whisper of a voice after a while.

“I missed you too, [Name].”


	5. UPDATE-Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMTION

Hello everyone! 

So, I'm sad to say that I will no longer be finishing this story. I had previously been writing the next chapter, but school quickly caught up to me. During that time, I realized that I was quite happy with the previous chapter, and think it's best to end it here. I think the ending is very good, but I'll still put the part of the chapter that I never finished below. 

So once again, sorry! But please enjoy what I have written!

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Niama!” You exclaimed, rushing towards the tall alien woman to hug her tightly. Her four arms embraced you gently, and her grey eyelids closed over her galaxy-like eyes. 

“It is very good to see you, [Name]. I see you have found who you were looking for.” You nodded, pulling away to smile up at your friend. 

“Yeah, I cried almost as much as he did.” 

“Hey!” Lance interjected, crossing his arms and pouting at you. 

Ignoring him, you pulled away fully to look behind Niama. “Where’s Meritos? Did he not come? And what about Anchion?” 

Niama laughed, an echo-y sound essentially, and gestured gracefully to her transportation pod. It was an elegant black color, decorated with paintings of galaxies. “You and your friends may take my pod back to the ship. Meritos is helping with repairs to a few of our exploration pods, and Anchion is in the control room. They would be happy to see you, [Name].” 

Looking at Allura for allowance, she nodded. “Go on, [Name]. You can show the paladins around.” Squealing excitedly, you hugged Niama one last time before taking Lance’s hand and dragging him from the docking bay to find the others. 

As you stood and waited for the elevator, Lance coughed. “So, Meritos and Anchion? Am I being replaced, babe?” 

You laughed loudly. “No! The Galaxians don’t understand romantic or sexual attraction. They reproduce asexually; so no need to get all hyped up for a fight.” You face softened as you turned to look at Lance. “Besides, I only love you. I did travel the galaxy to find you, after all.” You smiled good-naturedly at him, and pulled him into the elevator when it opened. 

It was silent as Lance thought of his girlfriend. What exactly had you been through to get here? And what about Lucy and Meghan? Did they actually help you like you’d said, or did you do this on your own? Lance pursed his lips and looked at you. You were rocking back and forth on your feet in excitement; you wearing Lance’s extra jacket(the one you’d been wearing for months), your freshly washed tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans stolen from Keith(who pretty much wore the same size clothing as you(smol bb Keith)).

The elevator finally dinged, and you shot out, dragging Lance with you to the lab, knowing Pidge and Hunk would be in there. 

Panting, Lance leaned down and held his knees. “Woah, babe. Slow down!” 

You ignored him and marched into the room. Hunk waved, and Pidge mumbled a greeting from her setup at the computer


End file.
